1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise wheel, more particularly to an exercise wheel with a wheel having support bars disposed at two sides thereof respectively, and the two support bars are symmetrical about a center.
2. Related Art
Currently, a common commercially available exercise wheel mainly includes a housing, a straight rod passing through the housing, a linkage structure, and one or two wheels. When the straight rod passes through the housing, a grip is respectively formed at two sides of the housing, so when a user leans forward and holds the grips at two sides of the housing with two hands respectively, the user may push forward or pull backward on the ground. When the user pushes forward to the utmost, the body almost approaches the ground completely, and when the user pulls backward to the utmost, the upper part and the lower part of the body nearly overlap. In this way, the user is able to work the waist, so as to achieve an exercise effect.
However, effects of the sports and exercises achieved in the mode that the user simply pushes the wheel forward or pulls the wheel backward on the ground to work the waist are limited, and improvement can still be made.
In view of this, in order to provide a structure different from the conventional exercise wheel and eliminate the above defects, so when a user rotates a wheel forward or backward, the exercise wheel can provide exercises for multiple parts of the body, thereby achieving multiple effects of sports and exercises, the inventor makes the present invention with years of experiences after continuous research, development, and improvement.